(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for measuring and generating electric noise, and more particularly to an electric noise measuring and generating system for measuring electric noise applied to an electric component and reproducing the same, which is suitable for measuring electric noise emitted from various noise generating sources under real use environmental conditions, e.g. in the state of being mounted on a vehicle and applied to the electronic component for analyzing the anti-noise performance of the electronic component.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In general, electric noise applied to an electronic component has heretofore been measured by use of an oscilloscope. Furthermore, to grasp the anti-noise performance of the electronic component, there has been known a method, wherein a noise simulator is used to apply a test voltage of a waveform, turned into a model, to the electronic component to search for the presence of damages and malfunction of the electronic component.
However, in general, electric noise generated from various noise sources, e.g. the electric noises generated, when the inductance and capacitance are switched, have complicated and indeterminate waveforms different from a waveform turned into a model, which is generated from the noise simulator. On the other hand, the influence received by the electronic component subjected to the electric noise is varied, depending upon the frequencies, peak value, time duration of the noise and so on. Because of this, in evaluating the anti-noise performance of the electronic component, the conventional method, wherein the performance is surveyed under the conditions, which are turned into models by use of the noise simulator, or tests are actuatlly conducted on various noise generating sources, presents such disadvantages in that the reproducibility is low and difficulties are met in accurately analyzing the anti-noise performance of the electronic component.